


Look What You Made Me Do

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Little Birds (TV)
Genre: Destruction, F/F, Sexual Tension, Spoilers for s01e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Cherifa and Lucy sow destruction.
Relationships: Cherifa Lamour/Lucy Savage
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Tower. I’ve gone with the “chaos and destruction” meaning of The Tower, rather than “failure”. 
> 
> Title is from what Cherifa says to the Secretary as she kills him.
> 
> PS. This would make a good fandom for Yuletide. Just saying!

A woman who is backed into a corner is dangerous. Two women backed into a corner is lethal.

None of their actions are planned, or coordinated. And yet, they kill three men between them. But it’s not enough, so they blow up the house that reeks of French colonialism. 

Cherifa thinks it would be beautiful to watch how well they’ve worked to sow destruction.

They walk away from the smoke and flames in separate directions. Despite this, Cherifa isn’t surprised to find Lucy in Tangier a week later. Nothing about her appearance suggests she’s in mourning, and her hoop earrings are bigger than any Cherifa has seen before.

“Mother wants me to go back to America,” Lucy says. 

“Why don’t you stay?” Cherifa can see this place has changed Lucy too much for her to go home.

Lucy steps closer, until Cherifa feels her breath against her cheek. There’s the same electric charge between them that Cherifa felt when they first met. It's clear that Lucy feels it too. She didn’t last time.

“I  _ will _ stay,” she murmurs, lips almost touching Cherifa’s skin. “I’ve done so many new things since coming to Tangier.”

“You’re just getting started,” Cherifa tells her.


End file.
